This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Examine the acute efficacy and safety of desipramine alone compared to fluoxetine alone and to placebo in treating pain, disability and depressive symptoms in patients with chronic back pain. Develop prospective concentration-response curves for desipramine and fluoxetine analgesia.